Kingdom Hearts: My Heart, My Story
by antony crabhead
Summary: A retelling of Kingdom hearts 1 with a new character.


A/N: Hi and welcome to my new ficcy!

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom hearts. At least, I wish I did. But Forx is mine!

'_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of_

_this for real or not?'_

Sora opened his eyes and looked around.

He was standing on a glass platform with a picture of a woman and 7 little men on it.

_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be_

_afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Sora stepped forward into a light. Three trapezoids rose out of the ground, each bearing a weapon. A sword, a shield, and a staff.

_If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well._

Sora walked forward and grabbed the sword. The glass broke and Sora fell through the floor. The next platform shook as Sora landed on it.

A sword appeared in his hand.

_There will be times you have to fight._

Black creatures with glowing yellow eyes rose out of the ground, Sora readied his sword.

One jumped at him and he slashed viciously, killing it.

The other two ran at him and he used a spin attack.

"See ya!"

More appeared and he ran through the crowd of them, sword in front of him as if it was a lance.

Sora didn't notice one creeping up on him. But the voice did.

_Behind you!_

Sora span around and killed it.

This platform also smashed and Sora fell, when he woke up he was on a platform with a blazing light in the middle, he ran towards it.

_The closer you get to light, the bigger your shadow gets._

Sora looked in horror and saw his shadow had grown red eyes and was rising up. He took a step back. It took a step forward. Sora ran and almost fell off the edge of the platform.

The giant shadow creature looked at him and attacked.

Sora jumped back as the creatures fist hit the ground.

The creature was gigantic and had a giant heart shaped hole in its stomach.

He started slashing its hand, it roared in anger and flicked him to the other side of the arena.

He ran up its arm and did a 3 hit combo on its head, knocking it back.

It tried to jump on him. He jumped out of the way.

It tried to punch him; time seemed to stop as he severed the monsters arm from its body.

When the arm hit the floor, it disappeared like the other creatures did.

He span viscously and the monster finally fell.

He was falling, just falling, falling and falling.

A light at the end of the tunnel… 

A bright light appeared and then-

Sora opened his eyes and looked around the beach. He lied down again and saw a red-haired girl looking at him.

"Sora, you lazy bum."

He stood upright and looked at Kairi.

"Give me a break, Kairi."

Kairi started looking at the sea.

Sore asked a question. "Hey, Kairi, what was your hometown like, you know, where you grew up?"

She laughed. "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing…at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

"I'd like to see it too! Along with any other worlds! I wanna see them all!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Another two voices joined the conversation.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" Said Riku.

"We're the only ones working on the raft, I guess." Said Forx.

Kairi giggled. Forx walked over t her.

"And you're just as lazy as he is."

"Okay!" Said Kairi. "We'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"What?" Said Riku and Sora.

"Girls can't run." Said Forx.

Kairi glared at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said eventually.

They started running. Forx was in the lead. He was the fastest of them; he was just older than Kairi and Sora.

Kairi knocked Sora and Riku into the sand. She was very competitive.

Kairi and Forx were battling for first place. They both ran faster. Eventually they reached the shack. Kairi won.

"What did you say about not being able to run?" She laughed at Forx.

"You got lucky…" He grumbled.

Riku and Sora finally got to the finish line.

"Okay," Said Kairi. "We each need to find some things for the raft. Riku's looking for wood. Forx's looking for cloth. Sora's looking for rope. Ask me if you need any help!"

They each ran; looking for materials, half an hour later, they each came with their things.

"Hey, Sora, how about a one on one, you and me?" Said Forx.

"Your on!"

They stood on the beach, each took out their weapon, Sora used a wooden sword and Forx used a wooden scythe.

"You ready to lose?" Said Forx calmly.

They ran at each other and their weapons clashed, Forx jumped and got a combo on Sora, who fell backwards. He picked himself up and blocked Forx's next attack. It carried on like this for a bit until Sora and Forx both knocked each other out of the arena, another draw.

They sat on the tree to watch the sun set.

"So, Kairi's home is out there, right?" Said Forx.

"Could be." Said Riku. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Asked Sora.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So," Said Kairi. "Suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always

wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora lied down on the branch. "I dunno."

"Exactly. That's why we need to get out there and find out."

Everyone got up and walked across the bridge.

"Hey, Sora!" Called Riku.

He tossed a star shaped fruit to Sora.

"A paopu fruit?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll

remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to

try it."

"What are you…?"

Sora tossed it other the side of the bridge and ran after his friends.

Meanwhile, in another world, a duck walked down a hall past some talking brooms.

He opened a door to the kings throne room.

To his shock, the king wasn't there. His dog held a letter in his mouth. Donald Duck read it.

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right

direction.

P.S.

Could ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.

Donald ran down the hall, shouting.

The duck ran into the courtyard and tried to wake up, Goofy, captain of the royal knights.

He shook Goofy, but he did not stir.

Angered, the duck put his finger in the air and cast a thunder spell, electrocuting the goofy knight. He opened his eyes.

"G'morning, Donald." He said.

"Goofy, we've got trouble! But don't tell anyone…"

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not anyone."

"Daisy?"

"Noooooooo!"

"Gawrsh, G'morning, ladies."

"What…?"

Donald slowly turned around to look at the two ladies that had overheard him. He let out an embarrassed laugh.

Later, they were in the library, Minnie was giving Donald and Goofy their mission.

"Please, help the king."

Donald saluted.

He slowly looked across the people giving him his mission: Minnie, Daisy and…Goofy?! He quickly pulled away Goofy.

"You're coming too!"

They stepped into the gummi hanger and Donald picked up a microphone.

"Donald duck to Launch Crew!"

A giant hand picked up Donald and Goofy. Pluto jumped into the ship.

Minnie and Daisy appeared on a screen. Daisy waved. Donald winked.

The hangar opened and the gummi ship started vibrating.

"Onwards!" Donald cried.

To his shock, the floor opened and the ship fell through.

"Yodeleoo!" Screeched Goofy.

The ship fell from the bottom of the world and speeded towards Traverse Town, a world stuck in eternal night.

"Gawrsh, where do you think this 'key' is?"

"I don't know, Goofy, but Leon will tell us."

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands, Sora jumped onto the dock.

The sun was hurting his eyes.

He saw Tidus, Wakka and Selphie talking; he walked over.

"Hey," Said Tidus. "We bet that us three can beat you."

"Bet you can't." Said Sora, taking out his wooden sword.

Selphie and Tidus jumped at Sora, he jumped out of the way and their heads hit each other. He knocked back Wakka's ball back at him, making him fall to the floor.

"You were saying?"

"You got lucky…"

He walked through the door to the other side of the island. Kairi was on the beach. Forx was sitting on the roof of the old shack.

"That isn't really safe, you know." Sora laughed.

"I don't care," Said Forx. "I'm not safe. I can get on the roof, anyway. Watch."

Unfortunately, he slipped and fell into the cold water.

Sora and Kairi snickered.

"Ouch…"

"Well, I know what your talent is." Said Kairi.

"What?"

"Falling."

Forx scowled at Kairi, then began to laugh.

"Yeah. So what we doing today?"

"We need to find provisions for the trip. Forx, since you like the water, you can find fishes. Riku's looking for coconuts, Sora, your looking for mushrooms."

They went off looking.

Sora pushed a boulder to the cave where he knew there was a mushroom. Sweat went down his face and it went red, finally, it rolled away. He let out a gasp for air and got the mushroom. He rummaged through the grass for another one and pulled it out. Finally, he went to the secret place. He picked up the mushroom and spotted a drawing he and Kairi had done of each other.

The 10 year olds Sora and Kairi looked at each other's pictures. Sora really liked them. He smiled at Kairi. 

Sora started to draw himself giving a paopu fruit to Kairi. He smiled and wished it was real. If only it was real-

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"What?"

"This world has been connected…"

What? Who was that? Sora turned around and saw a figure in a cloak.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are…Stop freaking me out like this, huh? W-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So…Your from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn…you understand so little."

"Well, you'll see! I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand _nothing_."

Sora looked at the door and discovered that the cloaked man was gone. He took the mushroom and slowly walked out of the cave, checking behind him.

After getting out of the cave, he ran back to where Kairi and Forx were.

He panted and told them what happened.

"This guy was in the secret place! He was from…Another…World…"

"What?!" Exclaimed Kairi.

"Really?" Questioned a doubtful Forx.

Sora couldn't believe it. He didn't believe him. Forx didn't believe him.

Forx sat on a rock above the water, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Sora, it was your imagination. Your excited about going to other worlds. That's all."

"But, there really was a guy!"

Sora dragged him and Kairi over to the secret place and they saw no proof that anyone except Sora had been there that day.

"Sora…" Said Kairi. "There was no-one here."

Forx crossed his arms.

"One thing at a time, Sora, we don't all have your imagination."

They walked away.

"But…there was a guy…"

He walked away sadly.

He thought for sure his friends would believe him.

But they didn't. And then again, there weren't any footprints. Forx was right. He was just excited for going to other worlds.

He remembered what the man had said.

_He who knows nothing can understand nothing._

'_I'll show him.'_ Thought Sora.

He walked up to Kairi and Forx.

"Sorry about earlier," Said Forx. "I wasn't as nice as I should have been."

"It's ok." Said Sora.

"Well, I got to go." Said Forx.

He waked off.

Kairi and Sora sat on the docks.

"You know, Riku's changed." Said Kairi.

"How?"

"Hmm…Sora, let's get the raft and go! Just the two of us!"

"What?"

"Just kidding!"  
"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…You know, I was a bit afraid at first, but now I'm ready! I know wherever I go, whatever I see, I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good." She stood up. "I just can't wait, once we set sail, It'll be great."

Later, Sora lied on his bed and looked at his model ship, he thought about what Kairi had said.

_Once we set sail, it'll be great._

He looked out of the window and saw a storm.

"Oh no! The raft!"

He climbed out of the window. His mum called.

"Sora, dinners ready. Sora?"

Sora jumped out of his boat and looked around. There was Riku's boat. And Forx's and Kairi's! He saw a huge orb of darkness in the sky. The creatures from his dream rose out of the ground.

"What…?"

He ran past and saw Riku on the island where he and Sora fought.

Forx and Kairi were in the secret place. Kairi was acting strange. All she did was look at the door.

"Kairi, we got to get out of here!" Shouted Forx. Kairi ignored him.

"Kairi…?"

Kairi wasn't moving.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

She didn't reply.

"Kairi!"

Sora ran up to Riku.

"Where are Kairi and Forx? I thought they were with you!"

"The door…is open."

"What?"

Riku looked at Sora.

"The door is open, Sora! We can finally go to the outside world!"

"But what about Kairi and Forx?"

"They're coming with us!"

He looked at the orb.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. But we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

He held out his hand.

Darkness rose out of the ground and tried to pull down Riku.

"Riku…"

The same darkness tried to pull down Sora. He tried desperately to reach Riku's outstretched hand, but it was no use, all Sora could see was darkness.

A light blazed among the darkness and Sora could once again see. Riku was not there and a key shaped weapon was in his hand.

Keyblade…Keyblade… 

He could now destroy the creatures. He ran to the secret place and found Forx and Kairi.

Kairi turned around.

"Sora…"

The door opened and Forx was the first to be blown away, out of the corner of his eye he saw Forx being sucked into the giant orb. Kairi was blown away, Sora tried to grab her, but she just went through him. Sora now got blown out of the cave into the orb.


End file.
